


Calm My Eager Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, Grace Touching, M/M, Rimming, Sensitive feelings, Shaving, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that he's ready to try something new with his archangels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm My Eager Heart

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT, WE DELIVER

The condensation from a hot shower slid down the slick surface of the mirror as Sam stared at his reflection, razor poised over his cheek.. He’d been thinking about it for weeks… no months. ‘Had it really been that long?’ He mused to himself as he dragged the blade over his skin, scraping the new growth of whiskers off his face. Bottoming. The word alone didn’t make him cringe, but the act was still worrisome to him. Not that he didn’t trust Gabriel and Lucifer, it was that he didn’t trust the act itself. He knew it could be pleasurable to be penetrated, the two of them assured him of that... repeatedly. If fact, it was one reason he’d tried to put the past behind him and try again. Twenty years was a long time to avoid something, and it was said that people's’ tastes change over the years. That’s why he was holed up in the bathroom, taking the longest shower of his life. He wanted to make sure he was clean and ready for the two resident Archangels. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he’d shaved most of his face until there was a loud knock on the bathroom door he’d locked and the razor slid wrong, cutting him on the chin. Hissing in pain, he grabbed a towel and dabbed at the cut, trying to stem the flow of blood.

“Samshine!! What the hell are you doing in there? You’ve been in there for nearly two hours.” Gabriel called through the door. “Luci want’s to know if you’ve fallen down a drain or something.”

“I ASKED IF HE DROWNED.” Lucifer shouted from the nest.

“Drain... drowned.. Same thing.” Gabriel shouted back. “Come on, Sam.. don’t make me smite the door.”

“I’m fine, Gabe. I’ll be out soon.” Sam called out as he glared at the cut in the mirror. This wasn’t how he wanted to look when he presented himself to Gabriel and Lucifer. “Just shaving.”

“What the hell are you shaving that takes two hours?” Gabriel asked as he leaned on the door. 

Sam looked guiltily down at his nether regions which were smooth and free of hair. “Gabriel.. please. Just give me a few more minutes.” The hunter pleaded. 

The angel huffed as he pushed away from the door. “Fine, but if Luci’ tries to eat the last of the caramel popcorn, I’m not stopping him.”

“I don’t even  _ eat  _ the caramel popcorn!” Lucifer protested. “I’m not that apeish!”

Sam could hear the two of them volley little comments back and forth as Gabriel retreated to the bedroom. Left alone, Sam finished his shave and a few minutes later left the steamed up bathroom wearing a black silk robe that had been a gift from the angels and his hair slicked back from his shower.. He made his way to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, willing the butterflies in his stomach to die a quick and fiery death. 

Lucifer looked up from  _ Tale of Two Cities  _ and grinned, whistling lowly. “My, my, Sam, you look  _ delicious. _ ” he purred. 

“Thank you.” Sam said with a shy smile as he pulled his robe a little tighter around him. 

Gabriel came up behind him and gave Sam’s ass a small pat as he passed by to start clearing the nest of the books and papers he’d been reading. “And you smell nice, too. Did you use that new shaving balm you got for your birthday?”

“I did.” Sam answered simply as he continued to stand there, looking as bashful as a virgin on their wedding night. 

Lucifer got up off the bed languidly, setting his book aside and cocking his head. “Sam, you’re looking shy.” he hummed, standing in front of Sam, kissing his neck. “Mmm, I love the smell of your body wash.”

“I..I’m..not shy.” Sam stuttered slightly as he tilted his head back a bit. 

“Mmm, then what word should I use, Sam?” Lucifer whispered. “Bashful? Virginal?” He kissed his pulse again. 

The taller man let out a sigh as his eyes drifted shut. “Nervous.”

“Nervous? Why?” The archangel murmured, resting his hands on Sam’s hips gently. The former Prince of Darkness was wearing his customary pair of low riding sweatpants and no shirt, and he gently pressed into Sam. 

“I..I want to try something and I’m not sure how to..It’s kinda hard for me to ask.” Sam explained as he pulled his hands out of the robe pockets and placed them gently on Lucifer’s forearms. 

Lucifer smiled gently and nosed his jawline. “Well, what do you want to try?” He asked softly. 

Sam swallowed hard enough to make his adam’s apple visibly bob. “I want..I want to bottom.” He whispered so low he doubted he was heard. 

Lucifer heard and he blinked, but all he did was press a kiss to Sam’s throat. “We can do that, baby.” he whispered. “You know we’ll take care of you. Make it good for you.”

The hunter nodded and was about to say more when Gabriel bounced into the middle of the nest, oblivious to the conversation between Lucifer and Sam. “I put my stuff away. Can we watch trashy TV now?”

Sam took a deep breath and looked toward Gabriel. “No tv tonight.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked, confusion written on his face. 

“Because..I’ll lose my nerve if I start watching TV.” Sam explained as he drew back from Lucifer’s arms and approached the nest. 

“Nerve for what?” Gabriel got up from the bed and met Sam halfway. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

Lucifer followed behind Sam and pressed up behind him. “So you’re saying you want to do this now?” He whispered softly. 

“Do what?” Gabriel asked, feeling a bit left out of the conversation. 

Sam nodded. “If you two would be okay with it.”

Lucifer made eye contact with his brother. “Our beloved human would like to try bottoming.” he explained softly, running soothing hands up and down Sam’s sides. 

Gabriel’s eyes grew wide as the information sank in, his eyes darting from Lucifer to Sam. “Really, Samshine?” He asked as a smile bloomed on his face. 

“Yes.” Sam said as he started to work the tie of his robe open. “It’s why I was so long in the shower. I wanted…” he blushed and looked towards the floor. 

Lucifer rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Did you want to be clean and fresh and smooth for us?” He whispered softly into Sam’s ear, helping him untie his robe. 

“Something like that.” Sam admitted bashfully as he remembered other places he’d shaved that night.  

Gabriel smoothed a finger over Sam’s cheek and frowned briefly at the cut on his chin before healing it with a slight touch of grace. “There. No more nasty cuts to mar that skin of yours.” The angel balanced on his toes to kiss the newly healed skin. “And don’t worry about a thing. Heylel and I will take good care of you.”

Lucifer nodded and kissed down Sam’s neck. “Very good care of you.” he confirmed softly, delving his hands inside of Sam’s robe to run his hands along the heated skin of his torso.

Gabriel took advantage of Lucifer’s hands opening the robe and kissed along Sam’s exposed chest. The kisses were soft and loving while his hands finished untying the belt. 

Sam sighed and relaxed into their soft touches. His hand seeking out the soft tendrils of Gabriel’s hair. Sam smiled as he carded his fingers through the angel’s tresses. “Your hair’s getting to be almost as long as mine.”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed along Sam’s jaw, giving a soft nip here and there as his hands slowly opened the robe. “I don’t know how you two can have long hair,” he murmured. 

“It gives something to hold on to.” Sam said as he tilted his head back to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s chest to push the robe off the hunter's shoulders and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Sam’s hairless state. “Oh my…” he whispered, a large smile forming on his face. “Luci, you should see what our Samshine has done to himself.”

“What?” Lucifer murmured. He moved from behind Sam and looked down at his human’s crotch. “Oh. . . Fucking hell, Sam.” 

“You don’t like it?” Sam blushed as he tried to close his robe. “I just thought it’d feel nice.”

“I  _ love  _ it,” Lucifer declared, kneeling down and starting to nuzzle along Sam’s hipbone. “It makes you look so much bigger. . . No wonder we had a bashful little human on our hands.” He nipped. 

Gabriel kneeled beside his brother and kissed Sam’s stomach, just below the navel. “You have nothing to be bashful about, my beautiful human.”

Lucifer nodded and nipped his way towards Sam’s now hairless groin. “You’re  _ gorgeous _ , Samuel.” he murmured. “I could worship you all day and all night.”

Sam’s hands clenched at his side as he let out a whimper. His cock slowly filling at their soft touches and loving words, his earlier nervousness melting away moment by moment. 

Nudging Lucifer’s knee with his hand, Gabriel’s eyes flick to Sam’s cock as he licked his bottom lip. “Want to share?”

“Of course,” Lucifer purred. “Mind taking the head? I’ll take his balls.” 

“Divide and conquer. I like it.” Gabriel took Sam into his hand and gently pumped his hand a few times. “Want that, Sam? Want Luci’ and me to go down on you at the same time?”

“Yeess.” Sam hissed as his head rolled back on his shoulders, his hands coming to rest on each of their shoulders. 

Lucifer smiled and ducked his head down, nosing down the center of Sam’s sac before gently sucking a ball into his mouth.

Gabriel followed Lucifer’s lead and kissed the tip of Sam’s cock, his tongue swirling around the head before he wrapped his lips around the spongy flesh and suckled as he looked up at Sam through his eyelashes. 

Lucifer moaned and sucked lightly on the fleshy bit in his mouth. His hands had reached up and lightly scratched Sam's inner thighs. 

“Oh..sonofa..” Sam burst out as he dropped his eyes down to watch them. “Just a li-little more, Gabe.”

Winking up at the human, Gabriel obliged, opening his mouth wide to take the hardened cock as deeply as he could without dislodging Lucifer from his spot. The sound of Sam moaning above him had Gabriel replying in kind as he started to bob up and down. 

Lucifer continued to suck Sam's soft but nearly tight sac switching over to the other still scratching his inner thighs.

Pulling off with a slurp, Gabriel taps Lucifer on the shoulder. “Ever kissed someone with a cock between you?”

Lucifer shook his head before pulling off Sam's balls with a loud smack of his lips. 

Gabriel crooked his finger at his brother as he turned his head so that one side of Sam’s cock was exposed to him while Gabriel licked and sucked at the tip. 

Lucifer smiled and crawled over so he could seal his lips around Sam's cock and kissed Gabriel with a soft moan. 

Sam groaned as their mouths moved over him and against each other. “You two are going to be the death of me someday.” 

Humming into the kiss, Gabriel’s hand slithers its way up Sam’s stomach, gently scratching over his abs drawing out a subtle hiss of pleasure from the man. 

Lucifer groaned and ran his tongue lightly on Gabriel’s bottom lip and the sensitive underside of Sam’s cock as he reached over to begin undoing Gabriel’s sweats. 

Sam felt like he was teetering dangerously close to the edge, the combined sensations of their mouths and Gabriel’s hands were too much. “Gotta stop..don’t want to come yet.” He panted but made no effort to move away from them.

Lucifer slowly pulled off, licking his lips. “Who do you wanna top ya?” He asked, looking up at Sam with a hungry look. 

Gabriel pulled back and kissed Sam’s hip, his hands stroking over Sam’s thighs and sides. 

“I’m not sure.” Sam said as he held the back of Gabriel’s head with one hand and the other reaching out to stroke Lucifer’s cheek. “I know this is something special and I don’t want to hurt one of you by choosing the other.”

Lucifer nuzzled Sam’s hand and looked over at Gabriel, his eyes asking Gabriel if he wanted to.

Gabriel smiled “I don’t mind if you do, Heylel. I’ll make sure this lovely cock doesn’t get lonely.”

Lucifer leaned around Sam’s cock and kissed his brother sweetly. “Thank you.” he whispered. 

The fingers on the back of Gabriel’s head wound in his hair, tugging gently while the two angel’s kissed. The sight of them together never failed to take Sam’s breath away and it helped a great deal at keeping him from worrying too much about what was to come. “How do you want me?”

Lucifer looked up at Sam as he broke away from the kiss with Gabriel. “On your back.” he murmured. “Want me to rim you to start prepping you?”

“Yes, please.” Sam sighed with want. 

Gabriel stood up and guided Sam to the nest with a tug of his hand. “Good idea. I know how much you love our tongues on you. You’ll tell us if you want to stop at anytime, right?”

Sam stopped to consider Gabriel’s words and nodded in agreement as he laid down. “I promise.” He said quietly. 

Lucifer stood up and removed his sweatpants before crawling up onto the bed and settling between Sam’s legs. Spreading them to reveal his hole, he licks a broad stripe, flicking his tongue happily. 

Gasping at the first touch of Lucifer’s tongue, Sam lifted his legs so that they bent against his chest, opening himself wider for the angel to do as he wanted. 

Gabriel peeled off his clothing and slid into the bed, pressing himself against Sam’s side, pressing open mouthed kisses from the bend of his shoulder to the underside of his jaw. “That’s it, Sam. Open up..let Heylel lick that tight little hole of yours. Open you up until you’re soft and wet.”

Lucifer groaned at his brother’s description and began licking Sam open slowly and deliberately with his tongue, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend underneath of him.  _ One day,  _ he thought to his brother with a smirk and a deft move of his tongue,  _ I’m going to have the two of you rut against each other’s cocks while I lick both of you open. _

Gabriel moaned against Sam’s skin, his hips thrusting against Sam creating a delicious amount of friction and pressure against his aching cock. “Heylel has a filthy mind, Sam.”

“What did he say?” Sam panted as he pushed down on Lucifer’s tongue, silently begging for more. 

“He said that someday he’s going to have us rubbing our cocks together while he uses that wicked tongue on us.” Gabriel murmured into Sam’s ear. “He’d probably keep licking us until we came all over each other.”

Sam moaned loud and throaty, grabbing Gabriel’s hair and pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue and may have been a bit too sloppy but at the moment he didn’t care at all about finesse. All he cared about was swallowing the needy little whines the smaller angel was giving him. 

Lucifer flicked his eyes up and moaned at the scene, still licking Sam open happily. Snapping one bottle of the many bottles of lube closer to him, he drizzled some on his fingers and warmed it up before pressing a gentle finger alongside his tongue, not pressing into it just yet. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Sam looked down at Lucifer, biting his bottom lip he rolls his hips once more, pushing himself against Lucifer’s finger. Turning back to Gabriel who’d moved on to kissing up Sam’s bent knee. “I like Lucifer’s idea, but what I want, Gabriel, is you underneath me, squirming on my dick while he’s buried in me.”

Lucifer groaned and pressed his finger in gently, his eyes trained on Sam’s face as he does so.  _ I like that,  _ he thought at Sam.  _ I’d really like that.  _

“First things first.” Sam said with a wince at the new type of intrusion. 

“You okay, Sammy?” Gabriel asked as he ran a hand down the back of his thigh. Sam nodded and exhaled slowly to relax. 

Lucifer waited until Sam started to relax before he began gently pumping his finger, still licking and sucking on Sam’s hole. 

Sam let out a surprised little grunt followed by a moan, his eyes drooping half closed. “Oh...damn...hnng..that’s good.” 

Lucifer smiled and kept going, his finger getting more firm in its thrusts as he begins kissing around Sam’s hole. 

Reduced to soft sounds of pleasure, Sam’s hand started to drift down to his cock but it was intercepted by Gabriel. “No you don’t, big boy. That’s my job, remember?” The angel said with a grin as he took Sam firmly in hand, simply holding his cock without stroking. 

“Please, Gabe.” Sam pleaded as he thrust up into the still hand. 

Lucifer slid his middle finger into Sam’s hole, starting to kiss along his inner thigh now. “Now, now, Sam,” he murmured. “Be patient.”

“Yea, Sam. Be patient. Think of how good it’ll be with Lucifer’s nice, long cock inside you.” Gabriel whispered to Sam as he removed his hand and stroked over the human’s stomach. “Stretching you and filling you so sweet. He feels so good when you come around him.”

Sam’s throating moans fill the room as his thighs begin to quake from holding them up for so long. 

Lucifer added his third finger when he deemed Sam ready, scissoring him open and seeking out his prostate like a missile. 

The stretch of Lucifer’s third finger burned slightly and it showed on Sam’s face. Gabriel kissed him soft and whispered. “Want to stop?”

“No..Just..” he panted until Lucifer’s finger grazed over his prostate. With the press on the bundle of nerves, Sam’s vision goes a bit blurry as he cries out in pleasure. “Fuck...fuck..right there, do it again.”

Lucifer chuckled softly and did it again, lightly, not wanting to have Sam cum too early. “Doesn’t that feel so good?” He purred lowly.

“So good.” Sam moaned, his hips canting against Lucifer’s hand in time with the angel’s thrusts. 

Gabriel snagged the bottle of lube it’s spot beside Lucifer and spread some over his fingers and started working them into his own hole. “You’re close, Samshine. Gonna have Luci filling you up..and then I want you filling me.”

Lucifer swore and looked up at Sam. “You think you’re ready for me?” He asked softly.

Sam looked down at Lucifer and nodded. “But..can I..can I ride you?”

Lucifer’s breath hitched and he nodded. “Yes.” he confirmed. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Sam’s loosened hole and rolled over onto his back, loosely stroking himself as he waited. 

Picking up the bottle of lube, Sam liberally poured it over Lucifer’s cock and hand, making sure there was enough to ease the way, unlike his past experiences. When he was satisfied with the amount, he straddled Lucifer’s hips and braced his hands on the angel’s chest, pausing with his opening barely pressed against Lucifer’s tip. “Ready?”

Lucifer placed his hands on Sam’s hips, looking up at Sam encouragingly. “Yes.”  

Taking a deep breath, Sam slowly lowered himself down Lucifer’s cock. His breath shuddering as each inch is swallowed within him until he’s fully seated in the angel’s lap. “Heylel..” He groaned as he held perfectly still. 

Lucifer rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on Sam’s hips, gasping and moaning as Sam slid on until he bottomed out. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” he breathed. “You feel so good, how do you feel?”

“Good..different...and full.” Sam said as he gave an experimental roll of his hips, dragging a groan from him. “So much better than before.”

Lucifer swore as Sam rolled his hips and he laid his head down. “I’m glad.” he moaned, still rubbing circles on Sam’s jutting hipbones. “Take as much time as you need.”

“You’re doing good, Sam. So good.” Gabriel said as he laid beside them, with three fingers pressed deep inside himself as his free hand languidly stroked over his shaft. 

With each thrust down onto Lucifer’s cock, Sam’s confidence grew along with his pleasure until he was bouncing in the angel’s lap as he moaned and cried out. “Heylel...fuck me...oh... please...more.”

With such a wonderful begging sound falling from Sam’s lips, Lucifer didn’t hesitate to oblige. Curling his hands around Sam’s hips, he began slamming Sam down onto his cock as his hips rocked up in a powerful thrust. “Like this, Sam? You wanna be fucked?” He growled softly. 

“Yes.” Sam all but growled as he dropped to his forearms and buried his face in Lucifer’s neck, rocking into Lucifer in time with the angel’s thrusts. “Come in me...want to feel it…”

Lucifer groaned and began fucking up and into Sam harder, his arms curling tightly around Sam’s back to keep him pinned. “So hot and wet and tight, baby, love feeling you on my cock. . . wanna eat you out one day, after I’ve made a filthy mess of you. . .” he whispered in his ear, sucking on the lobe lightly. 

Insinuating a hand between them, Sam gripped his cock tight with short, hard strokes, bringing him quickly towards his end. He pressed his open mouth against Lucifer’s shoulder as his inner muscles twitched and fluttered around Lucifer’s length, not quite there but very close.

“Don’t cum yet,” Lucifer breathed, reaching his peak very quickly but also not tipping over quite yet. “Wanna see you fuck Gabriel hard enough to nearly break the bed.” His long fingers ran themselves through Sam’s hair. 

Gabriel and Sam moaned in tandem at Lucifer’s words. Sam quickly squeezed the base of his cock to stave of the orgasm he was about have. “Then come, Heylel. So you can watch it run out of me as I fuck our Messenger.”

Lucifer lasted three more thrusts after Sam said those words, and he groaned as he came hard into Sam, hips spasming erratically as he buried his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. 

Sam slowed as he worked Lucifer through to the very end, kissing up the side of his neck. “Did that feel good, Heylel?”

“So good, baby.” Lucifer shivered, tilting his head up and out of the way for Sam to continue his exploration. “Oh so very good.” 

Grinning, Sam goes to dismount when Gabriel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t pull him out of you. Keep Luci’s cock right where it is.”  

Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion. “Wha?”

“Trust me. This’ll be fun and you don’t have to do anything. Just kick back and relax.” Gabriel guided the hunter backwards until he was laid out with his head pointed towards Lucifer’s feet but held up by his elbows. “Comfy, boys?”

“Very.” Lucifer confirmed, curious as to what his brother had planned as he lazily propped himself up on his elbows. 

Sam nodded as he squirmed on Lucifer’s lap. 

Gabriel grinned and threw his leg over Sam’s waist, slowly lowering himself onto the hunter’s cock with a low throaty moan. “You have no idea how hard it was not to come watching you two.”

“So you liked watching Lucifer fucking me?” Sam asked through his own moans. 

“Very much.” Gabriel wasted no time before he was moving his hips in loose circles, punching out small whimpers and sighs. “Now I’m going to make you come with him still inside you.”

“Fuckin’ hell, Gabe.” Lucifer moaned. “And what’s gonna happen when I get hard again, which you know will happen?” 

“If he can’t take it. I will.” Gabriel said with a smile shot over his shoulder at his brother. 

“Sweet Jesus.” Sam groaned as he rocked between them. The combined sensation of being filled and ridden overloading his senses. He could already feel that tingling tightness building in his balls. 

“He’s not here right now.” Gabriel groaned as he stroked himself. His hand sliding quickly over his shaft and twisting when he reached the head. His hips moving faster and faster as he impaled himself on Sam’s cock. 

Lucifer swore and sat up more, aiming a precise smack onto Gabriel’s rear when he was up further on Sam’s cock. “No talking about family in bed, or referencing where they aren’t.” He groaned. 

The smack to Gabriel’s ass set off a chain reaction that neither he or Sam were expecting. The impact of Lucifer’s hand caused Gabriel to involuntarily clench around Sam who was already hanging off the edge of his end. The added pressure around his cock had Sam gripping the sheets in both fists as he unravelled with a shout. A warm wash of come flooding Gabriel as Sam clenched and spasmed around Lucifer’s semi-hard cock. This in turn pushed Gabriel to the edge and with a few strokes of his hand he was painting Sam’s chest and stomach in thick ropes of come as he shouted his pleasure to the ceiling. 

Lucifer groaned as he watched both of them fall apart. He sat up the rest of the way, wrapping Gabriel in his arms as he did so, his cock finishing hardening as he shifted the angle inside Sam. “Fucking hell, that was hot.” he breathed. 

Gabriel hummed in satisfaction. His head dipping back to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. “How hot, Heylel?

“Very hot. Exceedingly.” Lucifer kissed the side of his head. “Ten out of ten would do that again.” He rolled his hips up and into Sam. “Now, I’m still in need of a second release. How’s it gonna happen?”

“I can’t..” Sam grunted from his place on the bed. “Little tender at the moment.”

Gabriel lifted himself from Sam’s lap and bent down to gently kiss him. “You rest, Samshine. I’ll take care of our Heylel.”

With a weak grip to the back of Gabriel’s head, Sam returned the kiss, keeping it light and sweet. 

Satisfied with the show of affection, Gabriel withdrew from Sam’s embrace and turned to Lucifer with a smirk. “Still want some?” He said as he backed off the nest, intending on teasing his brother a bit. 

Lucifer groaned and slowly slid out of Sam, his cock hard like he hadn’t just came about fifteen minutes before. “I’ll take care of you once I fuck our Messenger into infinity.” he promised him, leaning down for a sweet kiss and pulling away. “I’m going to pound so hard into you, Gabriel, you won’t be able to sit on that pretty rear for weeks.” He growled as he slid off the bed towards his brother. 

“Promises, promises.” Gabriel grinned, his wings snapping open and lazily undulating around him in a clear taunt to the other angel.

Lucifer’s own wings snapped out, high and dominating and ready to pin Gabriel’s to the nearest surface. “Oh it  _ is  _ a promise, and it  _ will  _ be a reality.” 

Gabriel smirked. “Oh  _ really _ now? You know your pretty wing display isn’t gonna make me bare my neck and submit. Gotta try harder than that, big brother.” He slowly began backing up towards the door.

Lucifer chuckled and quickly pinned Gabriel to the wall, diverting him from the door. Using his wings to hold Gabriel’s to the wall, he growled as he scented his brother’s neck. “Like that?” He breathed, starting to hitch Gabriel’s legs around his waist. 

“It’s a start.” Gabriel grunted as he pushed against Lucifer’s hold. “But still not going to roll over just because you happened to catch me.”

Lucifer pushed back, using his Vessel’s natural strength as well as his own angel fueled to make sure Gabriel stayed pinned as he finished wrapping his legs up around his waist. He bit down on the tendon between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck!” Gabriel cried out, his legs tightening around Lucifer, drawing them tighter together as Gabriel’s hands scrambled to grip his brother’s shoulders. “Cheater.”

“Not cheating.” Lucifer chuckled against his skin, positioning his cock right over Gabriel’s hole. “Besides, you love it when I do this.”

Sam rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. “He’s right you know.” He says to Gabriel with a slight smile. 

“No comments from the peanut gallery.” Gabriel said as he grabbed a handful of Lucifer’s hair, pulling his head back sharply to look him in the eye. “You have work to do, brother mine.”

“Mmm, do I?” Lucifer taunted playfully, his eyes twinkling. “I prefer to see this as leisure.” 

“Whatever gets you going.” Gabriel rumbled as he nipped at Lucifer’s chin. “But if you don’t get inside me soon, you’ll have to be satisfied by your own hand.”

Lucifer grinned and slid deep into Gabriel with one hard thrust. “You mean like this?” He asked innocently. 

“YES!” Gabriel cried out at the sudden intrusion, his fingers sliding over Lucifer’s shoulder blades until they caught at the base of his wings. 

Lucifer groaned happily and began thrusting in and out of Gabriel hard and fast. 

“Yes..Heylel...give it to me.” Gabriel groaned, one hand disengaging from Lucifer’s wing and wrapping around his rapidly swelling cock. “You like the feel of Sam’s come on your cock, don’t you.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Lucifer groaned louder, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist and keeping it up by his head. “By my cock,  _ only. _ ” he growled, his hips pistoning harder than he ever dared to do to Sam that night. “Like the way it leaks out of you, trails down my cock. Love the way you squirm and writhe, so open and wet.” 

Gabriel mewled at the feel of Lucifer relentlessly pounding into him. The rough movements shoving his back against the wall, adding a delightful amount of pressure on his oil glands. “Gonna add to it, Heylel? Make a mess of me like you did Sam?”

“You know it,” Lucifer growled, fucking him now with angelic strength, coloring Gabriel’s shoulders with marks of his own, claiming him. His free hand trailed down and began circling Gabriel’s stretched rim. “You gonna make a mess, Gabriel? You gonna cum all over us?” 

All Gabriel can do is nod, his voice cracking from his incoherent shouts. His body tensing and relaxing in preparation of his end. The pressure building deep inside him but needing something more. “Gra..grace..t-touch..it..me...” He panted.

“Need a little touch of Grace?” Lucifer breathed against his skin, using his Grace to form a hand that slid messily over Gabriel’s cock, just the way he liked it. “Like that?” 

Gabriel pulled a hand free from Lucifer’s grip and placed it over his heart. “Almost.” He breathed out as his eyes met Lucifer’s. With a touch as light as a summer breeze, Gabriel strokes the core of Lucifer’s grace with his own. Joining them in a way that was far more intimate. Gabriel’s physical and mental pleasure spinning around, combining with Lucifer’s until he couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. “Heylel.” He whispered, his eyes starting to glow fiercely as his end quickly washed over him. 

Lucifer shuddered, his own eyes glowing as his Grace reached out and wrapped itself around Gabriel’s, shivering and gasping as his end fast approached. “Gabriel,” he whispered back, almost whimpering into his neck as he fucked him. 

“Sam..close..your eyes.” Gabriel warned as he unraveled in Lucifer’s arms. His grace seeping from his vessel, filling the room up in fiery golden light as he came thick and hot between them. 

Lucifer echoed the warning as he unraveled himself, adding his own ice blue Grace light as he came deep into his younger brother, grabbing onto him physically. 

Gabriel closed his eyes as his grace retreated back into his body, giving Lucifer’s a loving caress in parting. His breathing harsh as his heart raced inside his chest. “Gotta do that again sometime.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer panted, holding his brother close as he tried to regain his senses. His Grace had never been touched like that before, not so intimately, and he staggered over to the bed to collapse on it. 

Gabriel keeps a tight hold of Lucifer until they're safely back in the nest. “Are you okay?” He asked his brother softly as he disentangled from him. 

“Yeah, I think,” Lucifer breathed, laying down as spread out as he could. “Just. . . I’ve. . . I’ve never been touched like that.” 

“Did you like it?” Gabriel asked as Sam curled against his side. 

“What did you do? All I saw was the room light up.” Sam asked from his spot. 

“It’s. . . it’s a type of Grace bonding,” Lucifer rasped, curling into the two of them. “It’s the most intimate touch an angel can give another. Only. . .” he groaned and nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder. “Only those who are very close, almost to a mating stage, can do it. Or real profound devotion.”

“Oh.” Sam said simply, growing very quiet afterwards. 

“And there goes my mental Grease soundtrack.” Gabriel said with a grin as he turned his attention to Sam. “What about you, Samshine? How do you feel?”

“I’m good.” Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s chest. For the first time being acutely reminded that these two beings could have a connection with each other that he’d never be able to share. 

Lucifer rested his head on Gabriel’s chest, opposite of Sam. He leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss on his nose. “Hey. I know what you’re thinking.” he said softly, reaching over to rest his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “And just so you know, whenever you’re ready, we can do that to you too. It won’t be as mind blowing or anything, but it  _ will  _ leave a mark on your soul.”

“That sounds..uncomfortable.” Sam said, his tone unsure as he wondered if his soul was too damaged or tainted to be of any great pleasure to touch. 

Lucifer raised a brow, sensing Sam’s thoughts. “Do I have to show you what I see? What  _ we  _ see?” He asked quietly, trying to tug his boyfriend closer through his brother. “Because we will.”

“Lucifer, stop.” Sam said as he pulled away. He didn’t usually mind Lucifer or Gabriel peeking into his mind but tonight he felt raw and vulnerable like never before. He could rationalize that it was because he’d given himself over to them in a way he hadn’t given himself to anyone before but it still didn’t stop the feelings welling up inside. “Just..stop reading me. Okay?” 

Lucifer fell silent and nodded, understanding before he, too, pulled away from Gabriel and rolled onto his other side. 

“Oh for Father’s sake.” Gabriel huffed. “Would you two...is this what it’s going to be like every time we do anything outside the box of normal for us? Everyone clamming up and pulling away?”

“Sam and I are both in a raw state of mind.” Lucifer snipped. 

“I get that, Luci’.” Gabriel said as he pulled Sam close with an arm wrapped around his waist. “But turning away like that won’t help. So come here and cuddle me properly so I can cuddle you both.”

Lucifer sighed and rolled over before nestling around his brother, burying his face into the back of his neck and settling a dusty rose wing over the three of them, trying to calm down his racing heart and mind. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam sighed as he ran his fingers over the sparse hairs on Gabriel’s chest. As soon as Lucifer had turned his back, he felt a pang of regret for snapping the way he had. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Luc’.” 

“You didn’t hurt me.” Lucifer murmured into Gabriel’s neck. “I shouldn’t have been reading you; it was a raw night for you.” 

“Not to mention a tad rude.” Gabriel added as he tickled Lucifer’s side. “But let’s try to focus on the good. Sam, did you enjoy it?”

Sam thought for a moment before smiling with a slight blush. “I did. Felt amazingly good.”

“There we go.” Gabriel dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “And did you enjoy what we did, Heylel?”

Lucifer nodded mutely and buried his face further into Gabriel’s neck. “Yeah.” he murmured. 

“Did you enjoy being Sam’s first?” Gabriel murmured to him.

Lucifer nodded and nosed his neck. “Yeah.” he murmured back. 

“My first?” Sam asked with a chuckle. “I’m hardly virginal.”

“You were in a way, Sam.” Gabriel explained as he kissed Lucifer’s forehead. 

Sam sat up on his elbow to look at the younger angel with a quizzical expression. “How?”

Lucifer sighed softly and cuddled into his brother more, still trying to get himself calm enough to talk coherently beyond monosyllabic words. 

“You’d never known the pleasure of it. In my book that ranks you right up there with someone who’s never been touched.” Gabriel smiled at Sam, his hand going to the back of the hunter’s head to gently stroke his hair. 

Lucifer hesitantly reached his hand out to rest on top of Sam’s, keeping the gesture light and tentative. 

Sam cracked a smile as he looked at Lucifer. “I think Gabriel’s rubbing off on me. Now all I can think about is that Madonna song.”

Lucifer gave a soft smile and poked his head out so Sam could see it. He was in one of his “shy” phases, meaning every touch and smile was soft and gentle, and he really didn’t speak much. 

Gabriel chuckled as he started to hum ‘Like a Virgin.’

“I swear to all that you hold dear, Gabriel. You get me singing that and I will duct tape your wings to the headboard.” Sam said with a poke to the younger angel’s side. 

Lucifer giggled at the mental image before hiding into Gabriel’s shoulder. He personally hated his shy phases but had grown to accept them, because, in a way, it helped him relax and not have to worry about anything. Not unlike his “little” space, but while he enjoyed being “little”, he tolerated being shy. 

“How about ‘Like a Prayer’?” Gabriel says with a smirk and starts to sing softly  “When you call my name it's like a little prayer-I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there…”

Sam groaned in protest and buried his face under Lucifer’s wing. “Don’t...not after the tooth thing.”

Lucifer groaned at his brother’s singing before slapping a hand over Gabriel’s mouth. “No,” he whispered. “No singing Madonna. The Angel of Music forbids it”

Gabriel snickered from behind Lucifer’s hand, stopping his singing as requested. He waited until his friends, his lovers, his reasons for caring about this world fell into a comfortable silence, then whispered. “I hear you call my name and it feels like home.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled a little bit. Propping himself up, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Sam’s forehead in a form of a silent apology for making Sam feel even more raw earlier, and for reading his feelings. That he didn’t mean to do it, but when one of his lovers is hurting, it’s instinctive, but he’ll control it in the future. 

Sam accepts the kiss and the apology.  When they part, he takes Lucifer’s hand and twines their fingers together, laying their joined hands over Gabriel’s heart. “Thank you for tonight. It means a great deal to me.”

Lucifer smiled and squeezed his hand. “Thank you for tonight, as well,” he said softly. “It was a treasured gift.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to add to the conversation when there was a loud pounding on their bedroom door followed by Dean’s irritated voice filtering through the wood. “I don’t know what the hell you three are doing in there with each other but go the fuck to sleep and stop screeching like banshees in heat or I’ll turn the hose on you. Two hours is long enough to keep people awake this time of night.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked over at the door. “Dean, honestly, we are  _ grown men  _ in our mid thirties on up,” he said patiently. “I’m fairly certain being balls deep inside your baby brother is every reason for screaming.” He said everything with a perfectly bland facial expression, not even a twinkle in his eye. “Now, please, go bugger my baby brother so  _ we  _ can get some sleep.”

Sam and Gabriel looked at Lucifer with eyes wide in surprise. This had been the most he’d said since they laid down. Dean on the other hand, smacked the door one last time before he was heard grumbling as he walked away. 

Gabriel was the first to burst into giggles, quickly followed by Sam. 

Lucifer blushed and buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder. “M Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. That was beautiful.” Gabriel laughed as he hugged his brother tight. “It was probably more effective than me actually showing him a banshee in heat.“

“Thank god for that.” Sam snorted. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement and settled down. Frowning, he crawled over Gabriel and nestled himself in his “rightful” place in the middle. “How can I protect the both of you if I’m not  _ in between  _ you two?” He asked as he settled down in between them. 

Sam looked knowingly at Gabriel and rearranged himself around the elder angel. “Good thing you remembered then.”

“Very good thing.” Gabriel agreed as he curled up against Lucifer. His eyes drifting shut as he let out a contented sigh. His final thought while slipping off to sleep.  _ ‘And it feels like home.’ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!
> 
> mindylee is mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
